


Cara Dune HCs and Drabbles

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: various drabbles and headcanon lists I have made for the character Cara Dune based on prompts/asks I received on tumblr, so far it's jut fluff but I am open to requests if you want to send me an ask on tumblreach chapter is a piece written independently but they all kinda fit together if you want them to
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, Cara Dune/You
Kudos: 30





	Cara Dune HCs and Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: After some wicked hot, sweaty sex (I imagine that woman would put me through the fucking ringer) what do you think Cara Dune's aftercare is like?

  * ok so during sex I think Cara is hard and heavy
  * like think of that sparring match she has in the bar on Sorgan with some Zabrak, she was so into it, enjoying herself
  * she loves pushing you to your limit, hearing you beg her as she wrings one more orgasm out of you
  * she feels so accomplished when she comes back with a damp cloth to clean you up and you’re just limp on the cot, unable to move
  * she’ll take her time wiping up between your legs (marveling a little at the way your combined juices shine on your skin) and anywhere else that needs it
  * she’d constantly be checking in, making sure you’re ok, that she didn’t push you too hard, asking if you need some water, before finally curling up with you
  * she’d slide in beside you, her form taking up a lot of bed space, but the last thing you’re gunna do is complain abt her broad shoulders at this moment
  * you’re still worn out, so she takes the courtesy to pull your leg over her hip helping you to sprawl across her 
  * YOU KNOW she’s gunna be curling her arms around you, holding you close to her (just… just, take a minute, close your eyes and imagine those arms hugging you tight… _while you’re both naked_ )
  * I think Cara runs a little cold and so she loves having you close to keep her warm while she sleeps, it’s been awhile since she slept inside so being warm in bed is not a luxury she will soon pass up.
  * So Cara is a former shock trooper—big and strong and that makes me swoon—but she’s also from Alderaan, _which is a peaceful planet_
  * her whole warrior persona is one she’s had to develop because of the war, that’s the mask she wears to protect herself
  * but at night? when she’s alone with you and can rest? when she can take off that mask and just be herself without worry? those are the sweetest moments
  * Cara loves fucking you senseless but she also loves just holding you, letting your head rest on her shoulder as she mindlessly draws circles on your skin with her thumb as you drift off to sleep in tandem
  * When she’s TRULY comfortable, she’ll start humming an old lullaby from her childhood.
  * She’d be quite, not wanting to disturb you resting—so quiet you almost can’t hear her
  * but you can feel it though the vibrations in her chest
  * drifting off to sleep—tired but satiated—all while hearing that tune and knowing she’s feeling safe and content, too




End file.
